wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Birdcaller
Birdcaller is StarANIghtwing's nightwing. Do not use him without permission or edit this article. Biography Pre-series Birdcaller was like most of the nightwing tribe, hatched on the volcano. He was raised to be quick yet unconspicous by his mother not to be an assassin, but to protect himself in the future. He would sometimes stare at the lava until his eyes hurt. Birdcaller started taking notice in a certain female night named Falcate and would try to talk to her getting more nervous each time. Finally he mustered up his courage to go talk with her. He never told her that he had a crush on her for awhile. Birdcaller felt heartbroken when he learned Falcate got a new boyfriend and moped for days before letting go of his grief and dedicating his life to learning all the different bird calls. 'The Dark Secret' Birdcaller was one of the nightwings to accept Queen Glory's rule when the volcano was erupting though his name wasn't mentioned. He managed to convince Tidewings to come with him instead of staying on the volcano. He dashed through the portal or nightwing tunnel with Tidewings hearing Morrowseer's muffled voice to the dragonets of destiny. Tidewings and him made it throught the tunnel before the volcano exploded and were amazed at the rainforest. Sometime later after Starflight got knocked out Falcate approached him saying that she broke up with her boyfriend and also had a crush on him. The two then became girlfriend and boyfriend their tails intertwining together.. 'The Brightest Night' Birdcaller explored the rainforest with Falcate and tried to help the dragonets look for Sunny. 'Moon Rising' Before the events of Moon at Jade Mountain. Birdcaller gave Moonwatcher and Secretkeeper his best wishes and joked to Moon that she should visit soon. 'Talons of Power' Birdcaller and Falcate had hid from Darkstalker when he first arrived in the rainforest. After watching Darkstalker the two considered going with before scoffing about it and changing their minds. 'Darkness of Dragons' Birdcaller didn't join in on the Nightwings during the battle and was afraid for both the Icewings and Nighwings. 'After the Second Arc' Sometime after Darkstalker got defeated Birdcaller and Falcate got married to each other with bright hopes. Name Birdcaller? A strange name for a nightwing right? Not in his eyes. How did he get his name? Well his mother gave it to him meaning to call him Shadecaller but then he made bird like noises so she called him Birdcaller. His name shows his talent by mimicking different birds. He wants to travel out of the rainforest to learn all the different bird calls. Appearance Birdcaller has solid black scales with a dark greenish and blue underbelly. His star patterns are shaped like small little feathers. He wears a pouch with five scrolls in it. He has a scar on his tounge and a gash in his front talon. His eyes are a brownish gold and yet he isn't a hybrid. He wears a pouch with five scrolls in it, two rings, and a necklace with a small obsidian rock. Relationships 'Tidewings' Tidewings is Birdcaller's mother, she taught him how to be quick and agile as a young dragonet. 'Falcate' Falcate was Birdcaller's love interest for a long while. After some thinking she returned his affection and the two began dating. Sometime after learning Darkstalker was defeated the two became wedded to each other. Quotes "Should we join him?" Birdcaller and Falcate scoffed. "No its a stupid idea." "What bird call should I find?" "Incredible." "Falcate your fine, we're safe." "Well my mother said she was going to call me Shadecaller but I started chirping like a bird sound she called me Birdcaller." "The name's Birdcalller and you can call me... hmmm.. oh! Bird!" Trivia Birdcaller can mimic different kinds of birds. His name signifies his talent for mimicking bird calls. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings